


Они коралловые!

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Рен не блядь, Хакс не девственник, Юмор, возможны осадки в виде OOC, нецензурной лексики, офис-AU, сомнительного юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: У Армитажа Хакса много работы, совсем нет времени на глупости и настолько неуклюжие пальцы, что когда Фазма пересылает ему фотографии чёртового Кайло Рена, он нечаянно лайкает их...Навеяно историей из жизни, автор — неуклюжий идиот точно так же познакомился с человеком





	Они коралловые!

_15:12 Deathigner: Он лайкнул О-О_

_15:12 Shining_white: Что? Кто?_

_15:13 Deathigner: Хакс лайкнул._

_Фотку._

_Моего члена. Почему ты переслала ему фотку моего члена?_

_Ты для него просила?_

_Фазма, ответь, блядь!_

...

Блядь.

Хакс тупо уставился на экран айпада. Попытавшись выйти из окна мессенджера, он случайно поставил лайк к фотографии, которую прислала ему Фазма. Фотографии члена. Против самого члена он ничего не имел, член был отменный, а вот против того, что к нему прилагалось — очень даже, как в качестве человека, так и в качестве коллеги по работе.

Все звали его просто Рен, и Хакс вслед за всеми стал звать так же. Бен, Рен. Всего одна буква. Видимо, сильно важная буква. Хакс понимал важность букв, ведь он, как начальник отдела по работе с клиентами, имел с ними довольно тесные и весьма продуктивные отношения. Дофельд Митака, ретивый и исполнительный старший менеджер, хоть и успешно помогал ему в различного рода словотворчестве типа коммерческих предложений и сопроводительных писем, больше был по цифрам. 

В дизайнерской компании «Первый Орден» Рен-Бен слыл Мистером Невыносимость. Как только Хакс вступил в должность, Рен тут же принялся испытывать его терпение. Затягивал сроки сдачи проектов, мотивируя тем, что его команде нужен отдых, а частые мозговые штурмы плохо влияют на способность творить. Предлагал крупным компаниям такой креатив, что Хакс постеснялся бы на пол в уборной положить. Требовал обновления графических редакторов прямо в день выхода новой версии. Так что Хакс даже не знал, кому хуже приходится: ему, оправдывающемуся перед клиентами, или Фазме, начальнику финансового отдела. 

Рен делал все возможное, чтобы Хакс его возненавидел. Помимо негативных рабочих моментов, этот мудак смел выглядеть горячо в самом нелепом тряпье. Шорты на Рене стали испытанием, отнимающим все моральные силы, поскольку Хакс (как и все остальные) мог оценить длинные мускулистые, довольно стройные и в меру волосатые ноги. Смотреть выше, на задницу, он себе строго-настрого запретил. Непрофессионально это.

Шорты на Рене были оскорблением хорошего вкуса, святых небес и хаксовой бесстрастности. В конце концов, проиграв все торги с собой, Хакс специально спускался в кафе во время ланча, чтобы за чашкой дрянного кофе безнаказанно следить, как натягивается мягкая ткань на ягодицах, когда Рен наклоняется, чтобы указать бариста на очередной зубовыносящий пончик или карамельный брауни. 

Казалось бы, Хакс выдумывает проблемы на ровном месте, ведь Рен, как большинство дизайнеров, был парнем весьма эксцентричным, раскованным, хорошо, что не стереотипным геем. Жизнь, как весёлая, с отменным вкусом дама, пожелала, чтобы начальники соседних отделов оказались по одну сторону сексуальных баррикад, но сделала их непримиримыми врагами. И в довесок с помощью Фазмы выслала Хаксу фотографию ренова члена, господи, и какой это был член! Несмотря на стойкое обалдение, Хакс сохранил фото в память устройства и дома рассмотрел во всех подробностях. И отлично передёрнул перед сном.

В три часа утра с надоедливым писком пришло сообщение. Щурясь спросонья, Хакс прочитал:

_3:04 Deathigner: Тебе правда понравился мой член?_

_Пришлешь свой?_

Хакс отключил оповещения и положил айпад обратно под кровать. Ну конечно, что этот недоумок ещё может сказать. Почему он, кстати, пишет в такое позднее время? Выгуливает свой шикарный член в каком-нибудь клубе и уже настолько поддат, что не соображает, кому и что шлёт?

***

Утром Рен был гладко выбрит, отвратительно свеж и благоухал своим обычным ментолом с перцем. А чёрные, живописно драные джинсы грозили вот-вот лопнуть на его мощных бёдрах. В ожидании совещания он беседовал с Рей, своей протеже, взяв в руки её старенький планшет, объяснял, почему предложенный ею эскиз не годится для интерьерной печати. Рей молча кивала и почти не перебивала, она была высокого мнения о дизайнерских способностях Кайло Рена, хоть преподаватель из него был никудышный. И тем не менее они спелись и почти всё время проводили вдвоём. Работали, изучали, спорили.

«Ужасный он всё-таки тип», — думал Хакс, пропуская Рена в конференц-зал. Даже на задницу его почти не пялился. Желудок был полон кофе, а голова — контрольных цифр и блестящих предложений. 

Рен занял место у огромного, в пол, окна, исчезнув из поля зрения Хакса. Все расселись, и вице-президент «Первого Ордена» Сноук начал совещание. А Рен, притворяясь, что делает пометки в своём айпаде, начал атаковать личные сообщения Хакса.

_9:17 Deathigner: Так тебе понравился?_

_Член._

_Не молчи._

Хакс стиснул зубы так, что усилилась головная боль. Как можно быть настолько отвратительно легкомысленным?

_9:18 Armitage_Hux: Это недоразумение. Хотел закрыть окно и вместо этого нажал «лайк»._

_9:18 Deathigner: Т.е. у меня плохой член? Пришлёшь тот, который соответствует твоим высоким стандартам? ;)_

Хакс отключил вибрацию и забыл про айпад, сосредоточившись на том, что говорил Сноук. Какие детские попытки вызнать нужную информацию. Никакого изящества и изобретательности. И этот человек считается лучшим креативным дизайнером побережья?

— Эту неделю попробуем поработать по-новому, согласно усовершенствованному плану. Информацию я выслал в корпоративном мессенджере каждому лично. Проверьте, всё ли дошло. 

Хакс открыл окно мессенджера, и первым сообщением высветилось:

_9:56 Deathigner: А если так?_

Хакс вытаращился и чуть не заорал: к трём невинным словам прилагались фотографии голой задницы. Обилие родинок на пояснице гордо заявляло: «Смотрите все, это я, жопа Кайло Рена!» А это... Это что, его яйца?..

— Что за...

Хакс спохватился и прикусил язык. Было уже поздно: взгляды присутствующих обратились на него, и в каждом он видел разную степень неудовольствия. Фазма глядела с лёгким беспокойством, Рен усиленно делал вид, что недельный план в его айпаде — откровение почище разницы цветопередачи на мониторе и при распечатке. Сноук замолчал на полуслове и сухо спросил:

— Вы что-то хотели сказать, Хакс? Так бурно реагируете на новый план?

— Нет-нет, продолжайте.

Выждав для острастки несколько секунд, в течение которых все прочие начальники, включая, конечно же, Рена, смотрели на Хакса с укоризной, Сноук продолжил: 

— Таким образом...

_9:59 Deathigner: Так что? Я увижу твой рыжий член?_

_Ты точно его не бреешь._

_Я имею в виду яйца._

_Бьюсь об заклад, они у тебя мелкие и круглые, прямо как я люблю._

_Хакс?_

Чёрный список. Гениальное изобретение человечества. Не рассказывать же грёбаному Рену, что яйца Хакс начисто бреет. Это непрофессионально, в конце концов! Победно вздёрнув голову, Хакс кивнул в ответ на предложение Сноука начать доклад и поднялся. 

Ему было о чём рассказать.

***

Стало только хуже: Рен начал преследовать Хакса по всему зданию. Случайно оказывался в кафе для сотрудников за столиком напротив и смотрел так, что Хакс прикрывал рот чашкой и отворачивался, краснея. Естественно, от злости, как иначе?

Судьбоносная встреча лицом к лицу произошла в месте, в котором обычно такие встречи и происходят. В туалете.

— Что вам нужно? — проворчал Хакс отражению Рена в зеркале. Он уже выдавил на пальцы жидкое мыло и теперь боролся с желанием размазать его по надменно-спокойному лицу главного дизайнера. 

— Вы знаете. 

Рен подошёл ближе. Сегодня он снова был в чёрном. И в шортах. Розовых.

— Они коралловые, — предупредил Рен, заметив его взгляд.

Коралловых. У Хакса задёргался левый глаз. Он плеснул на него воды, но не помогло. Рен по-прежнему стоял позади, его шорты оставались коралловыми, а хаксов глаз не переставал дёргаться. 

Конечно же, Хакс понимал, чего от него хотят. Интрижки на работе вполне в стиле Рена, но совершенно недопустимы для лучшего работника года и ответственного руководителя. Да какие могут быть у них точки соприкосновения? Кроме членов... 

Хакс подскочил: именно в этот самый момент член Рена настойчиво соприкоснулся с его задницей. Хакс схватился за край раковины, потому что ноги почему-то отказались его держать. 

— Хакс, — влажные губы коснулись уха, а ладонь — почти невесомо — плеча. — Я слышал, что на прошлом совещании отдела по работе с клиентами вы нелестно отозвались о работе отдела дизайна. 

Хакс нервно всхрипнул и ещё более нервно почесал щёку, свободную от посягательств. Оборачиваться не стал, полагая, что данный манёвр завершится весьма предсказуемо (какой у Кайло Рена рот!), только выговорил почти спокойно:

— Вы затянули проект «Хосниан».

— Нам нужно больше времени, чтобы завершить его. Я обещал Сноуку, что это будет бомба!

— Рен, сроки оговаривались заранее. Месяц.

— Мои креативщики не справляются. 

— Так наймите ещё!

— Невозможно. Вы как будто не знаете, что бюджет «Первого Ордена» расписан до конца года, и новый сотрудник в него не входит.

— И эта стажёрка, Рей...

— Она отлично справляется, — отрезал Рен. Хакс попытался избежать тесного контакта и почти простонал, но вовремя закусил губы, когда потёрся вставшим членом о чертову жёсткую раковину. — Сноук ею очень доволен. Я к тому, что он не намерен её увольнять.

Хакс послал ему злой взгляд, но вышло возбуждённо-умоляюще. За это Рен развернул его и, заставив задрать голову, прижался губами к шее под челюстью. Заворожённый неожиданно мягким обращением Хакс позволил. 

— Значит, вы нацелились на Рей?

— Значит, вы не рассказали Сноуку о её небольшом проступке? — в тон ему ответил Хакс, стараясь не закатить глаза, не свести брови от удовольствия. Перебьётся. 

Рей поймали за разработкой фирменного стиля для конкурирующего агентства, с использованием концепций, разработанных дизайнерами «Первого Ордена», но не нашедших своего клиента. Попросту, она без спроса влезла в архив и присвоила несколько макетов.

— Не знал, что вы доносчик. 

— Мой бог, серьёзно? Понятия «корпоративная тайна» и «конкуренция на рынке» вам о чём-нибудь говорят? Раз уж они ни о чем не говорят вашей Рей.

— Это первая её работа. Она не знала, что такое недопустимо.

— Да блядь же! — вырвалось у Хакса в ответ на пальцы, забравшиеся под полурасстёгнутую рубашку. — Рен... Вы ведете себя непрофессионально!

— Когда дело касается моих людей, я становлюсь жутко непрофессиональным. Я намерен заставить мисс Рей уволиться из «Резистэнс» и самому обучить. Она ценный кадр, и потому никто, повторяю, никто не помешает мне в этом благом начинании. Кстати, я не собираюсь делать вид, что не замечаю ваш непрофессиональный стояк.

Хакс не позволил схватить себя за яйца. Выставил колено, оттолкнул руку Рена, а его самого с силой впечатал в дверь кабинки. Отошёл обратно к раковине и включил воду. Руки ходили ходуном. 

— Господи боже мой, это просто секс! — проворчал Рен, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. Кажется, Хаксу удалось его удивить. 

Хаксу очень захотелось отморозить лицо ледяной водой. 

— Это для вас просто! Я предпочитаю думать головой, а не тем, что между ног! 

— Секс — это скучно, я читал?

— Я не девственник!

Какого чёрта он вообще обсуждает это с Реном? Какого чёрта он вообще с ним что-то обсуждает, кроме работы?

— Неудачный секс раз или два — не повод от него отказываться!

— Раз или два, ну конечно. Все до единого мудаки, которые ко мне подкатывали... 

Хакс не успел опомниться, как уже, постукивая от избытка чувств кулаком по раковине, говорил про свои предпочтения, которые сильно расходились с небогатым и травматичным сексуальным опытом. Он даже забыл о том, что не высушил руки. Рен слушал его, задумчиво пожёвывая губы.

— То есть. Ты трахался всего четыре раза в своей жизни? Ты страшный человек.

Хакс насупился, скептически, а потом и сердито, однако Рен не смеялся. Он снова нацепил свою маску высокомерного ушлёпка, наверняка чтобы не выказать неправильных эмоций и не спугнуть его. Не жалел же он его в самом деле.

— Только попробуй что-нибудь скажи! — прорычал Хакс. Он сунул руки под сушилку, и слова Рена потонули в шуме. 

— Тебе и не нужно, ты сам в этом преуспел. 

Громкий гневный голос перекрыл даже гудение сопел. Сейчас Рен либо разобьет кулаки о стену, либо психанёт и сбежит. Такое уже случалось. Однако вместо этого Рен оттеснил обомлевшего Хакса к стене и, раздвинув полы его пиджака, принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на сорочке, одну за другой, да так ловко, что Хакс возмутился только на четвёртой:

— Сюда войдут! 

— Поэтому в твоих интересах согласиться побыстрее.

— На что согласиться? 

— Не строй из себя идиота, Хакс, тебе это не к лицу! 

— У нас нет возможности обучать Рей во время такого важного проекта! 

Рен уставился на него с почти детским изумлением, его руки замерли.

— Что? Блядь, ты опять? Я сейчас не о Рей!

— Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь! — шёпотом заорал Хакс, пытаясь отвоевать полы сорочки и застегнуть её. Кажется, он покраснел от злости. Конечно же, от злости. — Выманить согласие на то, чтобы она осталась, или трахнуть меня.

— Всё вместе было бы идеально. 

— Выкуси! 

Дверь в туалет приоткрылась, и они отпрянули друг от друга. Вошёл Митака, как всегда, весь в цифрах и отчётах. Он что-то бормотал, быстро печатал в телефоне и обратил на них внимание, только убрав его в чехол на ремне. 

— Мистер Хакс. Рен.

— Дофельд. — Хакс был несказанно рад тому, что появился предлог избавиться от Рена. Он запахнул пиджак и поправил галстук. Почти незаметно, что сорочка расстёгнута.

— Я, сэр! 

— После перерыва подготовьте список крупных клиентов. Нужно напомнить о себе. 

— Конечно. 

— Рей может принести немало бед «Первому Ордену», — тихо обратился Хакс к Рену перед тем, как выйти. — Подумайте над этим.

***

— Я думал над твоими словами весь вечер и полночи.

Рен закрыл за собой дверь. Повернул ключ. Подошёл к окну и опустил жалюзи. Хакс с волнением следил за ним, цифры в голове медленно меркли.

— Я отрезал все пути к отступлению, убрал всё то, что может помешать, и теперь... — подойдя к столу, Рен закрыл ноутбук и оттолкнул руку, пытающуюся вновь его открыть. — У тебя перерыв пятнадцать минут.

Он навис над Хаксом, пристроив свою задницу на его столе, и скрестил руки на груди. Длинные ноги преградили выход с рабочего места. Хакс поднял на него глаза и содрогнулся. В прищуренных глазах читалось страстное обещание.

— Итак, ты дрочил на меня? — ласково спросил Рен. Решил сразу приступить к сути дела. 

— Дрочил, — не стал отпираться Хакс. 

— На член или на жопу?

— На губы.

— Ты еще больший извращенец, чем я думал. У тебя было всё то, что доступно немногим, но дрочил ты на мой рот. Это так... 

Хакс недоверчиво прищурился. Рен что, покраснел? Во имя пресвятого Экселя! У Хакса пересохло во рту. Он покосился на стаканчик с йогуртом на столе. 

— Пока ты играл в недотрогу, мне пришлось совратить твоего помощника, чтобы добраться до тебя.

— Серьёзно? — весело спросил Хакс. — И Митака поддался?

— Я совратил его свиданием с Фазмой. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что он был бы не прочь и со мной сходить.

— Ну и сходил бы.

— Мне нельзя отвлекаться, — сказал Рен серьёзно, но глаза его лучились весельем. — У меня ответственный проект под названием «Соблазнение Хакса, начальника отдела по работе с клиентами «Первого ордена». Это что у нас тут? Йогурт? — Рен взял со стола Хакса продолговатый стаканчик с ложкой в нём. — Соевое молоко, натуральный апельсиновый сок, злаки. Тебе правда стоит вручить почетное звание главного извращенца «Первого ордена». 

Он зачерпнул йогурт и демонстративно облизал ложку. Хакс сглотнул вместе с ним, понимая, что выдержка летит к херам. Яркие, красиво очерченные губы могли бы с гордостью носить титул лучших во всей галактике. Отдельно от всего остального довольно специфического лица.

— Дрочил, значит, — Рен облизнулся и поставил стаканчик обратно. — Ты уже переключился на перерыв? 

— Да, блядь! — выдохнул Хакс и сгрёб его за очередной полуготический художественно разодранный свитшот и потянул к себе. — А ты уже разобрался с Рей?

— Ты помешанный на работе кретин, — ухмыльнулся Рен и быстро лизнул его губы. — Разобрался. Рассказал Сноуку о её косяке, они поговорили, и с понедельника девчонка переходит в моё личное распоряжение на полный рабочий день. Договор с ней уже подписан. Ты доволен?

— Более чем.

—...а ведь я даже еще не начал...

Он опустился но колени. Дрожащими от нетерпения руками Хакс помог расстегнуть свои брюки и приспустить бельё. 

— Не обрезан. 

Рен с жадным вниманием осмотрел его член и взвесил в ладони. Облизал большой палец и потёр под головкой. Хакс мысленно выругался.

— Он больше, чем я представлял. Почему?

— Что значит «почему»? — возмутился Хакс. — Почему у меня член больше, чем ты себе навоображал? Если это оскорбляет твои чувства, я тут ни при чём. 

— И яйца бритые. — Проникновенно глядя снизу вверх, Рен жадно облизал правое, и Хакс чуть не сполз на пол. Вот же развратная блядь! Он сжал запястье Рена, вынуждая его двигать рукой. Тщетно. 

— Не так быстро. Ты сказал, что первый твой партнёр заставил тебя отсосать и сбежал, не сделав этого в ответ?

— Д-да.

— Второй порвал тебе зад?

Хакс жалко проскулил. Как, чёрт возьми, Рен сдерживался при всей своей агрессивной истеричности?

— Третий во время пьяного секса наблевал тебе на грудь?

— Самое время об этом говорить!

— Четвертый трахнул тебя в машине без гондона, заразив чем-то, — продолжал Рен как ни в чём не бывало. — А пятый?

— Пятый не пришёл на назначенное свидание, — прорычал Хакс, всерьёз раздумывая над тем, чтобы отвесить пинка за садистское бездействие, — обозвал меня пидором по телефону и занес в чёрный список.

— И это расстроило тебя больше всего, — заключил Рен. — Сейчас я тебе отсосу, а вечером мы пойдём в паб. Не вздумай сбежать и забаррикадироваться дома, обзывая меня пидором, или занести в ЧС. Во-первых, это не поможет, а во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Без гондона. Да, кстати. Если перепьёшь — можешь смело блевать на меня.


End file.
